Of Hyrule and of Termina
by Wossname
Summary: This is a story of a Hero that returns to his homeland to find chaos and disorder. The long-awaited chapter 7 is up. It is a connecter to chapter 8. From now on the chapters will be long, which means that it'll take a while to write em'.
1. Prologue

Link was just a boy, but so much more. He was a hero, but so much more. He had battled across Hyrule and Termia, met hundreds of people, and endured countless sufferings.

Now he was asleep, dreaming of many things: Gorons, Zoras, Gerudos, Ocarinas, and Hyrule. He had not been to Hyrule in over two years now. His travels had taken him far and wide from home.

He woke suddenly. He glanced about at his surroundings. Epona was sleeping, her dreams peaceful. His camp was just the way he left it. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Link stood and walked to they dying embers of his fire and threw some wood on them. He decided to play a lullaby on his ocarina to put himself to rest. He looked through his sack of gear until he found it: a blue ocarina.

He didn't know what he was doing, but soon enough, the mouthpiece was against his lips and he was playing a long-forgotten tune. Zelda's lullaby filled the air and Link no longer felt alone.

"L-Link?"

Link turned to see a young girl, smiling nervously at him. Hers was a familiar face, but he could not recall who she was.

She rushed over to him and embraced him. "Link! I knew you'd come back."

"Saria," Link whispered, and returned the embrace. "Saria!"

Memories came back and, to his surprise, he found himself crying onto her sholder. He soon noticed that his shoulder was wet also. He pulled away and looked at her. She hadn't aged a day since he had last seen her. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the Lost Woods," she told him. "Let's go home, Link."

****

Author's Note: This may sound like the beginning of a romance fic. However, it isn't. This is just the reunion of two good friends after a long time. This is not to say, however, that there will be no romance in this story. I frankly don't know at this point.


	2. Journey to the Temple

Link woke in a place he hadn't been in in years: his tree. This was the tree that he'd stayed in during his younger years before he knew of his destiny as the Hero of Time. Memories flooded his head, and he had to fight to keep back the tears of joy.

He equipped himself with his gear and exited the one-room house. He walked out onto his porch, breathed in the air, and leapt to the ground: a good eight feet. He rolled to absorb the fall and got up running.

He drank in all of the familiar sights: Kokori Shop, Kokori Stream, and Saria's House, as well the whole of the Kokori Village

He took a right and ran to Saria's home. He entered and found it deserted, but recently stayed in. Link gazed around and quickly determined that Saria was nowhere to be found. He grabbed an apple from a fruit bowl he found, not having had breakfast, and began to eat it.

He stepped out of Saria's house. He placed the Ocarina of Time to his lips and played Epona's Song. Epona came trotting up to him. He kissed her nose and stroked her back.

Suddenly a platoon of Hyrulian soldiers came marching into Kokori Village, led by an officer. They walked up to Link and the officer saluted the hero. "Are you Link?"

Link nodded.

"Come with us," the officer ordered. "Princess Zelda has commanded us to escort you to the Temple of Time."

"I can be at the Temple of Time in a few seconds without your escort," Link informed him. Link began to bring the Ocarina of Time to his lips once more.

"The Princess's orders stand," the officer said. "You are to come with us."

"Very well," Link breathed. He mounted Epona and gestured for the platoon to lead on.

They marched out of the Kokori Forest and entered the great expanse of Hyrule Field. This was a journey that would take up the remainder of the day.

Link gazed at his "companions." They wore full suits armor. The sun beat down upon them and Link wondered how they tolerated that sweltering heat. He wore only some light mail, his tunic, his leggings, and his boots. However, they wore full suits of armor.

It was not until two hours later that the officer introduced himself to Link. He reached his hand up to Link and, not stopping walking, said, "Captain Ramiro."

Link grasped the captain's hand and said, "Link." He was surprised by even this show of formality.

About one hour after that Link dismounted. He walked like that for several minutes when suddenly the ground erupted from underneath the foremost members of the platoon, sending them flying.

A giant creature came flying into the air, elevated by giant propellers on its topside and underside. It spun faster than any other creature could and it was made up of jelly and hatred for humans. Several of its babies detached themselves and sent themselves after the platoon.

Link recognized the monstrosity immediately: it was a creature that had been nicknamed a "peahat."

One soldier screamed. Link hit Epona on the rear and she went running to safety. The soldiers readied their weapons: spears mostly, but Captain Ramiro carried a sword. Link unsheathed his gilded sword and held his shield up. He'd faced quite a few peahats, but these soldiers weren't ready.

The peahat used hits underside propellers as blades, and they were being used effectively. They hit one soldier in the midsection, but his armor protected him. He went flying into the air, but several baby peahats went after him. Link threw his shield at them, and one fell to the ground, wounded.

Captain Ramiro held up his sword and Hylian shield. He charged at a baby peahat and smashed it with his shield. The baby fell to the ground, mortally wounded from the impact.

The mother peahat attacked two soldiers. It swiped one's legs out from under him, but the other was not so lucky. A spin of the propellers and the soldier was decapitated.

"Fayore!" Ramiro cried, crying one of the goddess's names.

Link had had enough of this. He sheathed his sword and pulled his bow from his back. Reaching for his quiver he grabbed an arrow and fitted it into the string. He waited for a sure shot at the peahat's underside and fired.

The peahat was stunned momentarily, but then came after Link, recognizing him as a threat. Link fired two more arrows at the peahat, and it fell to the ground, dead. The jelly that made it up was absorbed into the ground, and it was no more.

Epona, faithful as ever, came trotting up to Link. "Put your wounded and dead onto my horse's back," Link ordered Ramiro.

Ramiro was still staring into space: there was still one surviving baby. It was slicing up the dead body and sucking it into its underside. The captain was about to attack it, but Link put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it," Link said, "such is life. I'm sorry."

Ramiro gestured to have his wounded put on Epona's back. "We'll have to stop by Lon-Lon ranch to borrow another two horses. Besides, some of that milk will do our men some good."

Link nodded sadly.

***

They entered Lon-Lon Ranch, sad expressions on their faces and their morale lower than low. Link and Captain Ramiro led them, both had mud and blood on their faces. Link led them to the stable across from the house and knocked on the door.

A tall but scrawny man opened the door. Link greeted him with a glare that sent daggers up his spine. "H-hello."

Captain Ramiro pushed Link aside and said, "Can you fetch Talon, Ingo? We need some help. We've got wounded, and we need some Lon-Lon Milk, as well as a few extra horses."

"Of course, sir." Ingo walked to the house and disappeared inside. 

Link told Ramiro to help the wounded off of Epona's back. When this was done Link mounted Epona and trotted off to the fenced in area where Malon tended to the horses during the day.

Link walked up to Malon who was singing Epona's Song to the horses. Epona trotted up to his former mistress and licked her face. Link dismounted and embraced the singing girl.

Malon blushed. "Welcome back, fairy boy."

Link pulled away. "It's good to see you, Malon. How's the ranch?"

Malon shrugged. "It could be worse. The cuckoos are laying more eggs than we can sell, and the cows are giving more milk than ever. Daddy is even helping Ingo."

Link nodded, smiling at Talon's laziness. "I'm back, and I'm going to the Temple of Time at the Princess's request. I don't know what it is, but it's important enough that she sent a platoon of Hyrulian soldiers to escort me."

Malon looked at him with furred eyebrows. "Why are you stopping here then? You should be traveling to the castle."

"We ran into a peahat along the way. We've got casualties, and seeing as how Lon-Lon Milk has so many healing qualities..."

Malon nodded. "I'm sure Daddy will give you some Lon-Lon Milk."

Several hours later Link entered the Temple of Time. The platoon had escorted him to the entrance, but he went inside on his own. Gathered at the doorstep to the Door of Time were the Sages.

He walked up to them, quickly, anxiously. They were all there: Rauro, the architect of the Temple of Time. Saria, his good friend from childhood. Darmia, his Goron Brother whom he shared the kinship that all warriors shared. Ruto, the Zora Princess whom he had loved and still loved secretly, though circumstances prevented their togetherness. Impa, the guardian of Princess Zelda. And Naborou, the Gerudo thief who had helped her people recover from the downfall of Ganondorf. Finally, there was Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, the Seventh Sage, and Link's good friend.

Link unsheathed his sword and walked up to Zelda. He stabbed his sword into the floor and knelt. Then he said the formal words that were not necessary, but were a ritual: "I, your humble servant, am honored to serve you again, great princes."

"Rise, valiant knight," she said with a lifting motion of her hand. "Sir Link, I need the Ocarina of Time."

Link nodded and pulled it from a pouch within his tunic. She bowed her head and she did likewise. Then the Sages formed a semicircle around the Door of Time and Zelda stood at the focus of it, directly in front of the Door.

Then all of the Sages raised instruments. Rauro merely sung, so he had his instrument ready. Saria placed an ocarina, the one that Link had returned to her after he received the Ocarina of Time, to her lips. Darmia already had an array of drums in front of him. Ruto lifted a fishbone guitar. Impa merely brought two fingers to her lips for a whistle. Naborou lifted a Hispanic guitar to her chest.

Then, at Zelda's signal they began to play the Song of Time along with her. When it was finished the Door of Time evaporated, revealing the chamber that held the Master Sword, which was imbedded in a block of granite.

Zelda returned the Ocarina of Time to Link and gestured to the Sword. "It is yours, Hero of Time. You will need to spend no time in the Sacred Realm, as you are an adult in the eyes of the magic now."

Link nodded and walked to the Master Sword. He placed his hands upon the handle and closed his eyes. He shook his head. "I can't."

His words permeated the air. Zelda gasped but Saria hushed her. "No, Link, you can't. Not yet, anyway."

Suddenly a circular glow of blue light descended from one of the many windows in the chamber. As the light descended Link could make out two wings and two feet. The light said, "Welcome back, Link. I'm ready for another adventure, how about you?"

"Navi," Link breathed.

"Good to see you, Link," the fairy greeted.

Link nodded and turned to Zelda. "_Now_ I'm ready."

Zelda smiled a beautiful smile. Link placed his hands upon the blade and lifted. He was momentarily blinded by a flash of brilliant white light...


	3. Reuniting and Preparing to Depart

When Link opened his eyes again he was holding the Master Sword in his hand. He gave it a few testing swings to accustom himself to its weight before he sheathed the sword.

He turned and walked through the chamber and down the short passage to where Zelda and the other Sages stood. He bowed his head to Zelda and whispered, "Now I am ready, milady. What is thy bidding?"

Zelda likewise bowed her head. "Saria came to me as soon as she found that you had returned to Hyrule. I sent a platoon of soldiers so that I would have time to gather the other Sages. There is a pestilence upon the land. Darkness infests much of the sky and the land is dying.

"Lake Hylia and Gerudo Valley are completely blackened, and the Lost Woods are dying. The evil of the lands beyond that the Lost Woods withstand are advancing. Even the Deku Sapling cannot withstand the evil, for he is young and inexperienced."

"What do you plan do to, milady?" Link asked, though he was beginning to lose his interest in formality.

"I am sending you and the Sages to Terminia, escorted by a platoon of soldiers. There you will bring the forces of the inhabitants there, as well as the Gods that reside in the Temples there."

"Very well," Links said. "But I want Captain Ramiro, the man that escorted me here, to lead the platoon. And I need to get something from an old acquaintance."

"You may go," Zelda said.

Link nodded. He knelt before Zelda and kissed her hand. He went to each of the Sages and formally said goodbye. Rauro he bowed to, and the architect did likewise. Saria he hugged. Darmia he clasped hands with, and tried not to show his pain. Ruto he also embraced, but more tightly. Impa he clasped hands with also, but in the same manner as one would arm wrestle someone else. And he kissed each of Nabooru's cheeks, and she did likewise to him.

With that he was gone. He departed the Temple of Time and went to the Market center. He took a right and entered the Happy Mask Shop. The short man inside looked up and smiled at him.

"Link!"

The Happy Mask Man was an old acquaintance of Link's, for Link had saved Terminia from one of his evil Masks: Majora's Mask. Now he was forever in Link's debt.

"What do you need, Link? I never thought I'd see you again!"

Link cleared his throat. "I need the Captain's Mask: that skeleton mask I gave to you after the whole Majora's Mask incident."

"You gave me many masks after that incident, Link. But I think I have it here..." The Happy Mask Man stooped below his counter and rummaged through some masks and came up holding a mask that resembled the front of a skull.

Link smiled. "Thank you."

Link turned and left the shop. He walked across the Market to the Inn and opened the door. He walked up to the receptionist and placed a silver coin on the desk. "I'd like a room for one night. My name is Link."

The receptionist scanned her list of rooms and said. "I already have a Link and a Navi. They haven't checked into his room yet. The Princess herself reserved the rooms for them"

Navi flew out of Link's pouch. "I'm Navi. Show us to our rooms!"

The receptionist smiled. "Wow! a fairy! Very well, Mr. Link, Mrs. Navi. Here is your key." She handed a key on a rasp to Link and Link received it gratefully.

Link studied the key for the room number and climbed a flight of stairs. He found his room and was about to open the door when Darmia came stomping up the stairs. The Goron laughed and tromped over to Link and patted his friend on the shoulder, nearly sending him through the floor.

"Good to see you, Link."

"Good to see you too, Darmia." Link rubbed his shoulder and winced.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow, Link. Don't try to be a Hero before we get to Terminia. There are plenty of warriors on this journey." At this Darmia jabbed his chest with his thumb.

Link nodded, and Navi sat upon his shoulder, glowing brightly. "We'll see you around, Darmia," she said.

Link opened the door to his quarters and found them well-stocked for a warrior. Link placed the Master Sword and its sheath on the bed and studied his surroundings. He was in one room that had a bed, a desk, and some stored weapons.

Link saw a piece of parchment on the desk. He walked over to it, picked it up, and began to read it:

Dear Link,

I had to put this in writing, so here it is: I love you. I remember when you saved my life inside Lord Jabu-Jabu. Afterwards I gave you the Spiritual Stone, thinking you would marry me. I didn't know that you needed it to save Hyrule, and even if I had, I was young——

I still love you for what you did, and I understand that I had to give you the Spiritual Stone, but...

The letter ended there. Link felt a tear trickle down his cheek and he turned his head to look at Navi, his friend. She reached up her tiny little hand and wiped away the tear.

"You love her too, you know," she said. "You did ever since you met her."

Link nodded and turned over the parchment. He blinked in surprise. On the back of the parchment there was a number: 203.

Link looked at Navi. "Could you wait here?"

"Sure, Link. I'm your friend. I understand."

Link smiled at her watched her fly onto the bed. He left his room and walked down the hallway to room number 203. He hesitated, but then knocked on the door. A voice called, "Just a minute."

Then the door was open, and there was Ruto. She smiled. "Hi Link."

"I got your letter," was all Link could manage.

She lowered her head. "I never should have written it. You're the Hero of Time—"

Link put his forefinger beneath her chin and lifted her head. "I'm glad you wrote that letter. I'm glad because I love you too."

She looked up at him and smiled a big smile. Then he leaned down and kissed her, and she soon was kissing him back.

***

The next day the whole party set out. They were Hyrule's hope and only chance at survival. Zelda gave them all gifts to speed them on their journey. To Link she gave the Fierce Deity Mask, a weapon that she had reclaimed from the Happy Mask Man.

To Captain Ramiro she gave the best platoon of Hylian Soldiers, under his command, to protect Link and the Sages.

To Darmia she gave a suit of Goron Armor, that would protect him through good or ill.

To Ruto she gave a Water Crystal, a weapon that would let Ruto focus her power as a Sage into the rock, and send it out in the form of power.

To Rauro she gave several rolls of parchment, saying that he was to keep a strict log of their travels.

To Saria she gave a pouch of magic dust. This would make plants grow twenty year's worth of growth in one day.

To Impa she gave new sickles, Impa's weapon of choice.

And to Nabooru she gave two new scimitars, her weapon of choice.

With this they were off, on one of the most important adventures of their lives.


	4. The Barren Lands

Their Kokori guides led them through the trees, this way and that. They had to bob and weave to escape the brambles of the undergrowth, and soon enough they all had scratches in their legs and pants. The only exceptions were the soldiers, who were protected by their armor, Navi, who floated above Link's head, and Darumai who merely tromped down anything in his path.

Ramiro and his platoon had joined them, as Link had requested. They were now being led through the Lost Woods by several Kokori. They were so deep into the forest that Link thought they would have been lost without their guides.

Nabooru shrieked and then cursed as a thorn struck her leg. She spat and removed the thorn. The Kokori children giggled and said, "Naughty Sage shouldn't use that languge."

Link had no idea where they were going, but Saria seemed pretty sure of herself. He started to walk next to his horse but suddenly he looked up and saw an end to the Lost Woods. He blinked. "Can't be," he mouthed to himself.

But when they reached the edge of the forest, he saw that it was as he'd expected. The forest ended abruptly and beyond were only barren lands of rubble and death. He had been here before, where the dead walked at night and the spirits wandered for all eternity.

The Kokori turned and their leader stepped forward. "We can't come any further. The Duku Tree Sapling forbids it! You must go on alone."

They all gave Saria a hug and were gone before Link knew it. Everyone looked at Link as if they expected him to know what to do. Nabooru said, "Where in the underworld are we?"

Link knew. He pursed his lips and then said, "We are on the edge of the Barren Lands. We must pass through them if we are to reach Termina. This is a very dangerous place. I've been here before. The dead walk here at night. We must be cautious."

They proceeded warily. It wasn't long before they saw corporal whisps of light dancing above the ground. Before anyone could say anything Link called for silence, and they proceeded without a word.

When the sky began to dim Link sought out a campsite and found one: a small promontory overlooking some rocky dunes. Darumia used his Sage powers to light a fire, as there was no wood to be found. They unpacked their rations and ate in silence.

"We'll need a watch tonight. Ramiro, have three of your soldiers on watch at once for two-hour shifts. The two of us will take the midnight watch," Link said to the captain.

Ramiro nodded and gave orders to three of his men. The Hylians walked to the edge of the camp and stared out into the darkness, staring outwards.

Everyone unpacked and unrolled blankets. They cleared an area of the ground and tried to sleep, through few were successful. Link managed to concentrate on the loud snoring of Darumia and Rauro, and before long he was asleep.

It was nearly time for Link and Ramiro's watch when the guard cried. "_Everybody get up_!"

Navi flew into the air while Link leapt to his feet. Ramiro screamed for picket lines and the soldiers created a circle around the camp with their bodies, spears pointed outward.

The dead appeared outside the camp. Link unsheathed his sword, Navi floating above him. They were re-dead, the bodies of the dead unified with the souls of the demons. They rushed at the picket line, charging with fury. There were ten in all, screaming with rage.

They met the picket line with a rush and some impaled themselves on the spears, breaking the spears. This had no effect, and the soldiers were holding broken hafts. Some soldiers beat at the re-dead with the hafts, but it had no effect either, except to draw the re-deads' attention. The re-dead lifted the soldiers into the air and sent them flying.

Yet some remained, and Link was one of them. Ramiro stood next to him, his sword in the air. Navi used her magic to draw Ramiro's attention to one re-dead. Ramiro picked up a broken spear, threw it at the re-dead, and it buried itself in the re-dead's face. It fell over, dead, again.

Thus the battle began. Rauro shielded Ruto and Saria with his bulk, but the other Sages were also fighting. Impa's arm flashed like lightning and several knives appeared in a re-dead's body. Nabooru was wielding two scimitars with agility and skill, and another re-dead fell before her. Darumia punched two re-dead so hard that they flew through the air and laid there, unmoving.

Ramiro and Link stood back-to-back. They defeated a re-dead each. Suddenly Ruto was on her feet and charging at a re-dead closing on Link. She whipped out her forearm fins and slashed at it. She cut its arm, but it pushed her into the ground. However, this gave three soldiers the time to impale it with their spears.

Link slew the last re-dead. He stabbed it in the stomach, cut off its arm, and cut off its leg. When it fell over he stabbed it in the face. He wiped what blood and dirt he could off of his face before cutting up the rest of the re-dead so that they would not regain animation.

"he first night is over," he breathed. "Glory to Hyrule."

The soldiers lifted their weapons. "Glory to Hyrule," they echoed.

The days went on like that. Sometimes at night there would be a battle, but always they won without casualties. Some thought it was luck, some thought it was the goddess' will, some thought it was the Hero of Time.

Eventually they reached a cliff. It should have been seen as an ill omen, but it was a change from the unending rocky dunes, and that was good to the travelers. They looked over the edge. There was only mist below.

Link backed away, nodded, and laughed. Then he led Epona to the edge of the cliff and led the horse off. They both decended, not fell, down the edge rapidly.

Then a giant gust of wind blew from behind them and blew them off. They fell, fell, fell and all they could hear was the inssesant cackling of the spirits from the Barren Lands.


	5. Out of the brook and into Termina

_Splash!_

The soldiers and the Sages landed feet first into a stream of lukewarm water. They splashed about until they realized that they were still alive, and then they took stock of their situation. Nabooru and Rauro, who did not know how to swim, splashed helplessly. Suddenly a hand seized Rauro's cloak and pulled him on to what seemed to be a stone dock. The architect looked up to see a smiling Link. Ruto grabbed Nabooru and hauled her to shore.

Ramiro, his platoon, and Darumia, had another problem: they were all weighed down so badly that they were sinking, and rapidly. Fortunately the current was pressing them against some metal bars, which they were able to hold on to.

Ruto, Impa, Saria, and Link started hauling the soldiers to shore where they immediately started stripping themselves of their armor. Darumia, on the other hand, required the assistance of several soldiers that had taken their armor off.

As the Goron leader was hauled onto the stone platform Link laughed and they all collapsed, their clothes (and fur) soaked through. It was then that they realized that they were not on a dock at all, but on a stone-paved floor. The stream was artificial.

They were in a room, if you could call it that. A giant silver door stood behind them. A wheel harvested the water's energy and used it to turn mechanical wheels. A ramp wound around a beam-that was twirled by the water-and led to a second story that no one could see.

They lay there for a while, but after a while Ramiro spoke up and said, "Where in the underworld are we?"

Link sighed. "Don't worry about it. We've got all the time in the world; literally. In here time has no meaning. We could sit on these stones, grow old, go outside, and nothing would have changed. It's hard to explain. I don't even understand it myself."

Several strong soldiers stood up and looked around. They were tightly packed close to the water, so they moved to make room for the others. They plodded up the ramp to have a look. One of them shouted, "Hero Link, there's a door up here."

Link nodded and walked up the ramp. "That door takes us into the very heart of Clock Town, the biggest city in Termina. When we enter Clock Town no one will have noticed we entered through that door. Don't ask me why. Let's wait a bit; we should wait for the others." He paused and then added, "And call me Link."

Several minutes later the others managed to stand. They then walked up the ramp, and as one they opened the door. It was as if they were sucked into a vortex, and before they knew it they were standing in a small portion of a town that would have dwarfed Hyrule Market.

"My friends," Link said. "Welcome to Termina."

***

They stood there for a moment, marveling at its size when suddenly Rauro, seeming distracted, said, "Now what?"

"Now," Link said, "we see if the Stock Pot in has an extra room. We'll need a place to spend the night. Let's head over to East Clock Town. But first I have to get Epona settled."

So they walked to the stable that had been erected in South Clock Town and Link paid to have Epona fed, given water, and a place to sleep. He patted his horse's muzzle, said a few loving words, and they left.

They marched over to East Clock town and entered the Stock Pot Inn, which seemed much bigger than Link remembered. Anju, the receptionist, smiled at the sight of Link. She jumped over the counter and gave Link a big hug.

Being eyed by the others Link quickly pulled away from her embrace and addressed them. "I helped her husband find his wedding mask. You see, it's traditional in Termina that both the husband and the bride have masks so that-oh never mind! I'm sure Anju will be more than happy to explain it for anyone that's interested." Link turned to Anju. "Any vacancies?"

Anju returned to the counter and looked at her book of reservations. She looked up. "Yes, there's one on the third floor. It's an eight-person bunk bed room, but I'm sure all of you will manage. I'm sorry, but there's nothing else."

Link was staring at her oddly. "There isn't a third floor, Anju."

Anju laughed. After you left the Builders built a third floor so that we wouldn't always be packed tight, and since Kafei's father is mayor we had no problem getting it authorized, as well as a discount."

Link smiled, slipped Anju a purple rupie, and beckoned for his companions to follow him upstairs. They found their room shortly, and entered, glad to be under a roof for a change.

The room was nicer than Link had expected. It had four well-made bunk beds that were organized two to each side of the room. There was a small table and chairs setup, nothing big. Lastly, there was a fireplace and three small but soft chairs.

Link sat in one of these chairs and put his head back. "I hereby claim this chair to be mine," he joked sleepily.

Rauro managed to squeeze his bulk into one of the chairs, but Darumia had a harder time, so he just curled up on the floor and went to sleep. The women all took the beds, save Impa, who insisted on standing watch. The soldiers sat against the wall and began to snore softly.

"Welcome to Termina indeed," Link whispered before he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Skull Kid

There came a slight rap at the door to the room, but Link noticed. He was on his feet in an instant, the Master Sword in his hand. Navi buzzed overhead, also awake. Link opened the door with his left hand while holding the Master Sword with his right.

Link found himself staring face-to-face with someone he'd not expected in the history of Hyrule: the Happy Mask Man. The Happy Mask Man giggled and said, "Can I come in, troubled one?"

Link nodded curtly. He led his visitor to the small table within the room. The Happy Mask Man set his large backpack filled with masks down on the table and pulled up a chair. Everyone else was sleeping, but the Happy Mask Man paid them no heed.

"How and when did you get here?" Link asked.

The Happy Mask Man let out another giggle. "I came here just now. I came with the Mask of Traveling. It allows me to go pretty much anywhere that I know of. That's how I returned to Hyrule so quickly after our little ordeal with Majora's Mask."

Link nodded. The Happy Mask Man always had a mask that would do as he wanted. "What brings you to Termia, or, more precisely, to me?"

The Happy Mask Man smiled his goofy smile and said, "I am here to help you on your quest. You will need as much help as you can get, and I can give you much."

"Why don't you travel back to Hyrule," Link grumbled curtly. He did not trust the Happy Mask Man, despite his kindly attitude. If it hadn't been for the Happy Mask Man, Link wouldn't have gotten involved with Majora's Mask.

"Why not?" the Happy Mask Man speculated. "I could return to my mask shop, but where's the fun in that. I think the both of us could benefit from me joining your number."

"I'll think about it," Link murmured.

The Happy Mask Man giggled, grabbed his sack, and left. Link sighed. Perhaps he would need the man's help. He did know one person whose help he would need.

Link looked up at Navi. "Well, old friend. Let's go for a walk."

*****************

Link and Navi left the Stock Pot Inn, left East Clock Town, and entered South Clock Town. Link stopped at the stable to pat Epona's nose, and they left South Clock Town too, entering the great expanse of Termina field.

They were in the southern region of Termina field and Link gazed at the familiar surroundings. There were two roads that exited the southern area of Termina field: one that went to the Southern Swamp, and Milk Road. In between the roads and Clock Town were several tree stumps and flowers, as well as a hollow tree that was on its side and sunk into the ground.

Navi landed on Link's shoulder as he walked up to the hollow tree. He knocked on the side and a short creature that looked like a scarecrow continued to snore. Link walked forward and the creature stirred, looked up and stood.

"Link!" it said, throwing its arms around Link's waist.

Link returned the quick embrace and smiled. "I told you that I'd be back, Skull Kid."

The Skull Kid was a good friend of Link's, always loyal and true. And so were two other mutual friends of theirs.

Tael and Tatl flew out from under Skull Kid's hat angrily. "What is it Skull kid?" Tatl asked lazily. Then she saw Link. "Link!"

She rushed over to him and they both spun happily. She then landed on Link's shoulder next to Navi. "Hi, I'm Tatl. Who are you? Pleased to meet ya!"

Navi glowed brighter than usual. "I'm Navi. Pleased to meet you, too." She addressed Link. So this is the one you told me about? Hyper."

Link chuckled as the Skull Kid, Tael, and Tatl introduced themselves to Navi, and vice versa. He was glad to be reunited with old friends. Once everyone was introduced, however, he got down to business. He explained to Skull Kid Hyrule's predicament. Skull Kid listened intently; he owed Link a debt of gratitude ever since Link had saved him from Majora's Mask. But he was afraid, and he showed it.

Once Link was done Skull Kid said, "I'll help you, if I can. I know the giants, and am a servant and friend to them. I hope they still like me after what I did to them with Majora's Mask, but at least I can help you."

Link nodded. "Thanks. I—"

Suddenly a large crunching sound echoed through the tree. Link looked up to see a Stalfos staring at him. He spun and another Stalfos was holding the other end of the tree. Link cursed.

"Skull Kid, you handle that Stalfos, I'll handle this one!" Link cried, gesturing with his hands.

Link spun, unsheathing the Master Sword, all in one smooth motion. He charged the Stalfos, Hylian Shield up. "For Hyrule and for Glory!" he cried.

He struck the Stalfos' shield with the Master Sword to let it know he meant business. He struck again and again until the Stalfos strafed to avoid the attacks. He held his shield up in a mirror of it. He sneered evilly.

The Stalfos leapt high into the air to attack Link. Navi flew right by it, holding Link's attention with her magical abilities. Link jumped to the side and stabbed at its skeletal rib cage when it landed. It cried out, but ignored the blow. Link matched its every pace, but advanced slowly. Their shields touched, and when they did Link struck the Stalfos again in the ribs, his advasary unable to block the blow.

The Stalfos leapt back a few feet, but Link kept coming. He spun The Master Sword about in an arc that forced the Stalfos to block it with its sheild. He then ducked its sword thrust, spun the Master Sword about, and stabbed it in the groin. The Stalfos screamed in pain.

Link whipped the Master Sword upwards, standing up in one swift, deft motion. The Stalfos was cut in two by the blow.

Link spun about, looking for Skull Kid. He found his friend, plastered against the wall by the other Stalfos, a knife helplessly in his hand and trying to conjure up some magic to loosen the Stalfos' grip.

Link was about to charge into the fray when another Stalfos errupted from the gorund in front of him. Link cursed, and barely had time to block a lethal blow to the heart with his shield. The sideways motion of the block scraped the Stalfos' sword across his shoulder, and Link cried out in pain.

Navi stayed by the Stalfos' head, keeping Link's attention there. If not for her Link probobly would have blacked out. But he held through, ignoring the pain. The new Stalfos was about to bring its shield up but Link knocked it aside with his sword. He then used his own shield as a weapon, whacking the Stalfos in the head several times before it brought its sword to bear and knocked the Hylian Shield aside.

Link stepped back and circled around the Stalfos. He spat at it and lunged. The Stalfos raised its shield to block the attack but Link knelt on one knee and severed one of its skeletal legs. It fell to the ground.

Link stood and backed up. He pulled out his bow and loosed several shots into it until it stilled, dead.

Link turned to fight the remaining Stalfos but as soon as he did a beam of light from an unknown origin smashed into it, cutting it into millions of pieces. Skull Kid fell to the ground, unconsious.

Link ran to his friend, Tael and Tatl using fairy power to try and recover Skull Kid. Link put his head to Skull Kid's chest, listening. There was a heartbeat, but faint. And breathing. Link sighed in relief. Navi joined in the healing and soon Skull Kid opened his tiny eyes and the fairies fell to the ground, exhausted from using their power.

A voice from behind caught Link's attention and he spun to find the Happy Mask Man standing there, a mask on his face that looked like a crossbow and a crystal put together. That must be where the beam had come from.

"If not for me your friend would probobly be dead, and you injured even worse," the Happy Mask Man said in a stoic voice, putting his mask into the jumble on his back.

Link nodded. "Thank you."

"Have you considered my joining your party? I want Hyrule to be safe as much as you."

Link smiled. "After this? You can join!"


	7. The Southern Swamp and the Deku

Link led Epona through along the road to the Southern Swamp. Saria rode the faithful steed placidly, smiling down at Link occasionally, keeping her eyes ahead the rest of the time.

Skull Kid walked next to Link, and Tatl, Tael, Navi, as well as Saria's pinkish fairy Mado, all sat on Epona with Saria, sometimes flying off on their own. Everyone had split up. Saria, Link and Skull Kid were going to the Woodfall Temple. Darunia was making his way alone to the Mountain Village. Nabooru and Ruto were going to the Great Bay Coast. And Impa was going to the Ikana Valley alone. Link, Skull Kid, and the Happy Mask Man would meet up with all of them separately as they completed each leg of their journey. They were to rendezvous back in Clock Town when it was over—if it was ever over.

Link blinked. He was supposed to be defending Saria and Epona from the keese that frequented this road, not lost in retrospect. He fired several arrows from his bow into the trees purposely. Several keese fell to the ground dead. They vanished in a flash of smoldering flames. Things of evil were never allowed to permeate the land in death.

Link sneered and fired several more arrows. After several minutes they left the road and reached the Southern Swamp. It was basically a too-shallow lake that was dotted with giant lily pads.

Saria dismounted Epona and she joined Link and Skull kid in hopping from one lily pad to the next. They ignored the water that sunk into their boots as hopped, trying to keep smiles on their faces. They hopped through a tunnel of the rock that towered over the swamp. Once they were through the tunnel it was only a few lily pads to an island that sported a cave that went deep below the swamp that served as a man's home.

From the island they jumped to another, larger island that held up a wall to the Deku Fortress. They entered the fortress via a small doorway in the wooden wall. Link chuckled as he gazed at the wall. The fortress was not very big. But then again, neither were its inhabitants.

A moat circled inside of the wall and a few floating logs that served as the drawbridge separated the narrow strip of dry land that supported the outer wall from the island that held the fortress itself above the water.

The three crossed the "drawbridge," their fairies hovering overhead. On the other side, where a gate would have been on most fortresses, two Deku stood blocking the way into the fortress, spears at the ready.

Link studied the two guards curiously. They were short and appeared very cute. It was the trumpet-shaped mouths that extended from their faces that gave them their cuteness. But cuteness did not mean harmless, as Link knew all too well. These guards could shoot projectiles from those trumpet mouths of theirs, and they were well trained to use their spears. True, Link could defeat both of them in combat, but it would not come to that.

"You may not enter!" one guard shouted.

"No! The Deku King does not any but Deku to enter the Royal Palace," the other agreed.

Saria composed herself. She knew how to handle Deku. "You will deny me entrance?"

"Yes!" the first guard cried, fingering his spear.

Saria spread her arms. "I am Kokiri! You _dare_ deny me entrance! You left the Lost Woods long ago to create your own home, but once you served the Deku Tree faithfully! I am a Child of the Deku Tree, a Kokiri, and you _will_ grant me entrance!" With this Saria brought her hands together and cupped them as if to scoop water up with them. Within her hands an orange sphere of light grew from nothing and stopped growing once it was the size of a fist. Abruptly it vanished in a thousand sparks of light.

The Deku cowered until the second said meekly, "I will speak to the Deku King of your entrance."

"Thank you," Saria said, the anger gone from her voice and a smile on her face.

The Deku ran off, despite her sudden calmness. In a few minutes he returned, even more shaken, if that were possible. "Come with me please, Lady Kokiri."

"Saria."

The Deku nodded. "Lady Saria, your friends must remain here, except for your fairy."

"They come with me," Saria replied.

"Very well," the Deku answered meekly.

The Deku guard led them between two high walls that separated the Inner Garden. On the far side they reached another wall that sported a giant doorway. The doorway was open, but it was guarded by four more Deku. Their escort led them through the doorway and into a large room with a bonfire at the center. It was littered with important-looking Deku and at the far side of the room stood a Deku that was as big as the average Goron.

The large Deku, the King of the Deku, stared at Saria. "So you are a Kokiri. Why, after all of this time, have you come to punish us? We submit ourselves to you entirely, of course but..."

Saria put her hands on her hips. "My companions and I require passage to Woodfall and it's temple. You will grant us entrance."

The Deku King blinked. "Only two of us knows the way to Woodfall. One is my daughter. She is there already. The other is the one who came to us when he left." The Deku Ruler pointed to Link. "That one is dead."

Link gasped, though Saria didn't know why. "D-dead?" he asked.

The Deku King looked at Link. "Yes, he passed away a year after you left Termina. His last words were, 'Hero of Time, why have you abandoned me?'"

Link gasped again and fell to the ground on one knee. Saria knelt next to him. She looked at his face and realized that he had tears streaming down his face. "Link, what is it?" she asked.

"I died," he replied. Then he stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Your Majesty, I knew this Deku of whom you speak of. His name was also Link. He was a... a good friend. Now, if you will give us three of your best gliders we will be able to go to Woodfall."

The Deku King looked at Link. "How do I know that I can trust you?"

Saria stepped forward and announced, "I am Kokiri. If you don't trust me then you can trust no one."

The Deku King nodded. "My best guards will accompany you. They will escort you to Woodfall!"

************

Link's teeth chattered as he held onto the Deku's legs. It was like the underworld keeping his grip, and he knew that if he lost his grip that he would probably die. After what seemed like an eternity they set down on a ledge in the stone that stood at the center of the Southern Swamp. The ledge had a hole that went into the rock, which was really not a rock at all but a natural barrier to keep trespassers out of the Woodfall. Saria, Skull Kid, and he all ran through the tunnel and into Woodfall. Now their true journey began.


End file.
